Galactik Football Zwei
by lianardonis
Summary: Han pasado 19 años desde que los Snow Kids ganaron la copa de Galactik Football por tercera vez. Esta vez le toca a los nuevos Snow Kids intentar superar a sus antecesores ¿lo conseguirán?


Era una mañana fría en Akillian, como todas desde la gran glaciación. Había pasado 19 años desde que los Snow Kids ganaran la copa por tercera vez consecutiva, haciendo historia.

Una joven caminaba apresurada por las frías calles. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y un pelo castaño bastante corto. Su nombre: Aoi.

Aoi Caminaba apresurada hacia una casa al final de la calle. Llamó varias veces a la puerta.

La chica espero tranquilamente a que un hombre alto y moreno le abriera la puerta

-Buenos días, Aoi- saludó el hombre.

-Buenos días, primo Rocket, vengo a llevarme a los delincuentes de tus hijos, que me entere yo que van a clase.

Un niño de unos 12 años y en pijama se acercó a Rocket. Él niño tenía unos ojos de un color dorado como los de su padre y un pelo de color rubio platino como el de su madre. Parecía que no había pasado buena noche.

-¡Aoi!- Exclamó el niño lanzándose a los brazos de la chica.

-A ver si te pones bien pronto, Jack, y te vienes a mi casa a jugar- Dijo la castaña acariciándole la cabeza.

De la casa saló un chico, con el pelo de color rubio platino y ojos verdes.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo desganado

-¿Y dónde está tu hermana?- Preguntó Rocket

-Arriba, es lenta, lentísima –Suspiró el chico.

Entonces salió una chica muy similar al chico que acababa de salir. Tenía el pelo largo y suelto, con dos coletas pequeñas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Eddy, no digas que soy lenta porque el que me ha hecho retrasarme has sido tú- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto Ange!

-Llegamos tarde- Intervino Aoi.

Los tres se miraron y empezaron a correr.

-Adiós- Suspiró Rocket-Que familia…

Rocket empujó suavemente al menor de sus hijos hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Cuándo podré ir a clase?- gimoteó el niño

-Cuando te pongas bien-

Jack suspiró y se fue hacia su habitación.

En las afueras de la ciudad existía un instituto donde acudían los hijos de personas importantes.

A aquel lugar se apresuraban tres personas

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Exclamó Eddy abriendo la puerta y entrando en mitad de la clase

Todos los estudiantes y la profesora le miraron desconcertados.

-….¡ESTA NO ES MI CLASE!- Eddy cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo.

-De verdad… este chico- Se rió una de las alumnas que vieron la irrupción de Eddy en el aula. La chica tenía un pelo naranja que le llegaba por los hombros.

-Nunca cambiará- Suspiró su compañera de la derecha, esta tenía rasgos orientales y un largo pelo oscuro

-No os metáis con él- Defendió otra niña de rasgos muy similares a la anterior.

Volviendo con Eddy entró en su clase, esta vez la correcta y miró a su hermana que ya estaba sentada al lado de la ventana

-me pregunto en qué momento te habrás separado de nosotras….-Suspiró sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-¡Es que por el camino me llamó la madre naturaleza!-Dijo el chico sonrojado.

-Por Dios, eso no me interesaba ¿sabes? –dijo una voz tras él

-Buenos días Mai- Dijo a regañadientes Eddy.

-Buenos Dias Eddy- Dijo otra chica que estaba junto a Mai, ambas eran muy similares. Pelo Castaño y largo y ojos verdes. Mai lo llevaba suelto mientras que su gemela lo llevaba atado en una coleta.

-Buenos días Mia- Saludó el chico.

Todos se sentaron dispuestos a comenzar la clase.

Tras una aburrida clase de Historia de la Galaxia, capítulo Planeta Wambas, Aoi secuestró con permiso a Eddy, Ange, Mia y Mai.

Aoi llevo a los cuatro a un aula deshabitada donde se encontraban las 3 niñas de la otra clase

-Pero si es el payaso de turno- Dijo con una sonrisa felina la peli naranja

-¡Cállate Miyuki o te pateo el culo!-Exclamó Eddy enfadado

-Esas no son formas de hablarle a una señorita- Se defendió la peli naranja

-Venga venga haya paz- Proclamó la niña del pelo oscuro

-¡Rika! ¡Ha empezado ella!- Lloriqueó el chico

-¿No estás mayor para llorar ya?- atacó Miyuki

-¡Ange! – Buscó protección tras su hermana

-Venga venga, Eddy, ya sabes cómo es Miyuki, no le hagas caso- Dijo la otra chica de pelo oscuro

-Gracias Akira-Dijo Eddy

-Niños, ya vale, atendedme- Dijo Aoi

-Deja de llamarnos niños, tienes la misma edad que yo-Dijo Eddy

-Sabes que siempre serás mi niño-Dijo Aoi con un tono dulce

-¡AOI!- Bramó Eddy sonrojado ante la carcajada del resto de sus compañeras

-Bien, lo que os quería decir es que ya he encontrado equipo técnico, ya podemos competir en la copa. Hablaré con mi madre esta tarde para saber cuándo será nuestro primer partido.

-Me pregunto a quién habrá secuestrado nuestra entrenadora…-suspiro Mia

-Adelante~- Dijo Aoi con felicidad

La puerta se abrió y Dos chicas entraron.

La primera era rubia, de ojos castaños y llevaba un palillo en la boca.

-Me llamo Dawn, yo seré la encargada del funcionamiento de todas las máquinas.

La segunda era una joven de pelo castaño y ojos de color rubí.

-Mi nombre es Grettel, y seré la médico del equipo.

-Eres muy joven, no puedes ser médica- Comentó Miyuki

-Mi tía fue la médica de los Snow Kids- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, pues mañana comenzaremos los entrenamientos- Dijo Aoi despidiéndose de ellos.

-Que tía… -suspiro Eddy.

Esa noche en la televisión.

-Parece que un nuevo equipo entra en competición- Dijo Callie Mystic

-Así es-Intervino Nork

-Los Snow Kids han reaparecido después de 19 años.

-¿Pero será tan fabuloso como el de aquél entonces, Callie?

-No podemos Saberlo aún, Nork, Esperemos al partido que se disputa la semana que viene contra los Wambas.


End file.
